A. Purpose of the Core The Administrative Core will perform two specific functions: Function 1. To provide administrative and management organization to the MGD Program. This organizational component administers the MGD Program. Function 2. To support planning and coordination among the Projects and Cores of the MGD Program. These organizational components include: 1) Planning and prioritization among the Projects and Cores. 2) Supporting interactions among Projects and Cores. Function 3. To provide administrative support services for the MGD Program. These services include: 1) Administrative assistant/secretarial services for the Projects, for meetings of Project subgroups, for ongoing curation work, and for Internal Advisory Committee and External Advisory Board activities. 2) Graphics support for producing presentation materials and supporting image data management in MGD.